Dream a little dream of me.
by MidKnight2501
Summary: Sweet scene between Ian and Sara. Nightmares and Mamas and the Papas lyrics.


Dream a little dream of me 2  
  
Ian leaned against the rail of Sara's fire escape. In his right pocket he felt the heavy weight of a gun and in the left the also heavy weight of a lock pick set. It had turned out that he didn't need the picks, since she'd slept with her window open.   
Tsking at the oportunity she'd offorded other creatures of the night he slipped through the open window and shut it. Pulling a chair up beside her bed he settled in to watch his adversary sleep.   
  
Stars shining bright above you  
Night breases seem to whisper "I love you."  
Birds singing in a sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me...  
  
Studdying the line of her jaw and the color of her hair he affirmed what he allready knew; Sara Pezzini was a beautiful woman. Dark chestnut hair and a cream complexion. Smart, beautiful, and dangerous, he surmised, seeing the gun poking out from under her pillow. The Witchblade rested on the gentle curve of her wrist , the delicate curves and whorles of the silver beautiful. The red stone glimmered and sworled, trying to let the host know he was present.   
Sara snorted and rolled onto her back, mumbling in her sleep.  
"Nnnnn, Ian, mmmmppt." Came nonsense murmurs from her dreams. He felt a smile catch his lips and they curled. What male would not be pleased he had entered into a beautiful female's dreams?  
  
Say "Nighty-night." and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me...  
  
Tension rang up and down her body and Ian felt the mood of the room change. Somehow her dream had shifted to something else. Flopping back over onto her stomach, her outstreched arm landing in his lap.  
"Dad? Dad? Whats mnnnn....Dad, no!" she cried out, her cries becoming childlike.   
Ian remembered what Kenneth had told him of Sara's father, a cop gunned down in an alley. She'd allomst shared the same fate, until he saved her. Sobbs now wracked her frame as she curled up on herself.  
"Dad...mnnnn...Dad? Why... shoot me?" her tone changed to fear and Sara began to have tremors. "Dad, what...Don't!" she screamed, coming awake at last as the tears welled up.   
Stumbling from the bed she slammed into Ian, knocking them both to the floor and stradling him. In reflex the Witchblade came alive, the gauntlet and blade emerging.   
"IAN?!" came her startled cry as she began to shake again in fear from her dream.  
"Shhh, Its ok, Sara."  
Anger gave way to fear and she collapsed, sobbing on him. Holding her to him, he carefully stood and carried her back to the bed. Sara huddled in his arms.  
"What happened?" he asked quietly.  
"I...Dad was killed again, the snow and the alley...He came at me, with the-the gun..." The Witchblade sobbed to him as he comforted her. Sara's hands tightly clutched his shirt, the blade of the weapon cutting into his neck until he felt warmth drip down the inside of his shirt. Ignoring the pain he held her close until she stopped shuddering.  
  
Stars fading, but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger to dawn dear, just saying this...  
  
He felt her relax and there was a subtle sound of metal on metal as the Witchblade shifted back to bracelet form. Sara's death grip on his shirt lessened and she sat back, drying her tears.  
"I cut you." She said, starlted, seeing his wound. Struggling from his arms, Sara stood, and motioned him to stay there. Moving to the bathroom she came back with a damp cloth and a first aide kit. Despite his manly protests Sara succeded in making him take off his coat and let her doctor him. With anticeptic burning and wooly gauze taped to his neck, Ian suffered quietly until Sara was yawning and sleepy eyed.  
Moving off her bed he got her to lay down in it and tucked her in. When Sara was asleep he got up and pulled his coat back on. A tug on it made him turn and he saw Sara watching him, sleepily.  
  
Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me...  
  
"Stay." She whispered, eyes allready falling shut as she was claimed by sleep.  
When Sara woke in the early morning light Ian Nottingham was asleep beside her, propped against the headboard, his long legs resting beside her on top of the sheets.  
  
  



End file.
